


A Short Story About the Shape in Grove Park That No One Acknowledges or Speaks About

by Malkontent



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Malkontent





	A Short Story About the Shape in Grove Park That No One Acknowledges or Speaks About

By opening this story you have acknowledged the existence of the shape. This has angered the city council. The Sheriff's secret police will be arriving presently to collect you. Please assume the standard detention posture and wait. Do not make eye contact with any of the sheriff's agents as they load you into the helicopter. Your loved ones have already been notified of your absence. 

Thank you for your cooperation.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Short Story About the Shape in Grove Park That No One Acknowledges or Speaks About](https://archiveofourown.org/works/901345) by [einzwitterion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzwitterion/pseuds/einzwitterion)




End file.
